


Kaito's Favorite Dessert

by TomorrowsGone



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Implied vaginal sex, Lemon, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomorrowsGone/pseuds/TomorrowsGone
Summary: A little taste-testing gets a bit sweeter.Kuroba Kaito x Female Reader.





	Kaito's Favorite Dessert

You decided to stop by your boyfriend's house on your way to a festival tonight with Aoko. You brought in some desserts you made for Kaito, hoping to find out his favorite dessert.

"Well?" You prodded, waiting for an answer. "Which one is your favorite?"

Kaito licked his spoon clean as he surveyed the selection that was provided to him. "The macarons were great and the chiffon was fluffy and velvety. I'd call dibs on the tiramisu anytime of the day but I could say the same with the blueberry cheesecake-"

"So basically, they're all good?" You asked impatiently.

"Yup!" Kaito gave a thumbs-up. "Really good!"

You slumped on your chair, frowning in disappointment and annoyance. "None of them is your favorite?"

Kaito shook his head. He stuck his tongue out childishly. "My favorite dessert is better than these. In fact, it's the best dessert I ever had."

You made a loud  _Tsk!_ "After all the effort I did to make these," You moaned as your head collapsed into your arms. "I'm tired."

"Now, now, Y/N." Kaito chided. "I enjoyed them all. Even Okaa-san's baking has nothing to these. You should be proud of yourself. Besides," He leaned forward, resting his head on his hand with a smug grin. "Don't you wanna know what's favorite dessert?"

Your groan came muffled. "Just tell me already!"

"Okay!" Kaito chirped. "I'll tell you. In fact, I'm in the mood for some."

There was a scraping sound against the marbled floor and the brief rattling of the table. You lifted your head off your arms and blinked at your boyfriend who was seated on the chair across you not minute ago.  _Did he go to get his favorite dessert?_

"Kaito?" You called out. "Where-"

Your words were cut off as a jolt went up your spine and a gasp escaped your lips. You looked down to see Kaito's head peering at you from between your legs. A mischievous smile on his lips.

"K-Kaito!" You felt horrified. "What are you doing there?"

"Getting my favorite dessert." Kaito said matter-of-factly. "I did say I'll show you."

"What?"

He grinned wolfishly as his fingers trailed the back of your legs. A shiver crawled up your skin. "Though, it will take some time to prepare it. You wouldn't mind waiting, don't you?"

You didn't manage to answer as he drew the sides of your thighs closer and placed butterfly kisses on it. You bit your bottom lip as his kisses trailed closer to your core.

"Naughty, naughty, what's this?" Kaito teased as he peered beneath your skirt. "Someone didn't wear shorts today. Are you trying to seduce me, Y/N? You even wore white for today."

"N-No…I just…"

Your thoughts crumbled as he pressed a finger against the fabric of your underwear. You covered your mouth with a hand to muffle a moan as he rubbed circles against it. He watched you squirmed under his touch with a smug grin.

"Someone's getting excited~" He teased. "Don't get hasty now, Y/N. We're still preparing it."

Lifting your skirt over his head, he buried his nose on the moist fabric before kissing it. He moved his head upward and bit on the waistband with his teeth before pulling it. You adjusted your seating position as he tugged on it between your legs. After taking it off, he hooked your undergarment with his finger and raised it like a victory flag.

He grinned at the view before him. "Seems it will be finished soon."

Hoisting your legs over his shoulders, he buried his head on your genitalia. He kissed your clitoris, eliciting a moan from you.

"Kai…"

"What was that?" Kaito peered to you. "You want to help? You're too kind, Y/N, but it's already finished. All that's left is," He scooped your rear and using it as a lever, lifted your core upward. "to taste test it."

You gasped in pleasure as he trailed his tongue against you folds. He swiped left, right, and around on your clitoris. You gripped the sides of your chair as a flurry of mewls escaped your throat. Kaito testily flicked his tongue inside your vagina. Pleased at seeing you squirm, he started poking it in and out while his fingers worked wonders on your clitoris. Your moans increased in volume as he switched his method. His tongue began assaulting your clitoris while he inserted a finger in you and pumped. He added digits to the count as he increased in pace.

"Kai..! Ahmm..ahh!"

You wrapped your legs around him, hemming him in as the knot in your stomach tightened. Your hands flew to his hair, tugging and pulling as you arched your back and a string of moans escaped your lips. You felt yourself coming to a close.

"Kai! I-I'm going to-! Ahhhh!"

You unraveled before him; your orgasm making you tremble into a hot mess. Your juices spurted out and Kaito happily drank them all. You barely managed to support yourself as you panted heavily above him.

"Delicious~" He looked up as he licked your juices at the corners of his mouth and his fingers.

"You pervert…" You huffed.

"Eh? But you like it, Y/N." He teased. "I could go for another round, you know."

You blinked at him in disbelief.

"Though," He licked his lips. "I prefer the special. Maybe fill it up with some whip cream." He mischievously grinned at you. " _My_  special whip cream."

When morning came, the first thing you remembered was missing the festival and Kaito's whip cream dripping down your legs and on the bed.


End file.
